The invention relates to the use of AC power in an arc spray process and more particularly to the use of AC power to improve the deposition of high melting point materials to form metal matrix composites and thin foils.
Presently available arc spray processes are depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,625, which describes the production of metal matrix composite monotapes, which are the precursor for the production of metal matrix composite components. This patent describes the utilization of a DC arc, which adversely affects the arc spray process when materials with high melting points are used. The high melting temperature materials and DC arc produce an unstable melting condition and a non-uniform melting and deposition of the matrix material onto the substrate. The matrix material in the form of two wires is fed uniformly into the arc by a single air driven motor and the non-uniform melting causes large globs of unmelted material to be deposited on the substrate resulting in defects in the composite monotapes.